<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Скоро буду by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633985">Скоро буду</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Скоро буду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Меченый терпеть не мог беспочвенную ревность. И именно её он чувствовал за изысканным кружевом слов, которые с легкостью сплетались в деловом письме, полученном от теперь его дипломата.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Погода у нас хорошая...» — вывел Меченый и раздраженно бросил перо в чернильницу. Проливные дожди шли уже вторую неделю. Дороги развезло так, что стало не пройти и не проехать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вздохнул, устало потер виски, откинулся на спинку кресла, самого удобного, какое только сыскалось в гостинице, и с ненавистью посмотрел за окно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дождь даже не думал прекращаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Погода у нас хорошая…» — перечитал Меченый начало своего послания и вздохнул ещё более тяжко. Хотелось посетовать на непогоду, рассказать, как сильно он успел соскучиться по своему несносному Анри, посоветоваться о том, как лучше провернуть одну интригу, которая пришла ему в голову, да много чего ещё хотелось, но… Бывает, когда ты расположен сделать что-то хорошее, светлое, доброе и вечное — по крайней мере, не лгать, тебе отбивают всякую охоту этим заниматься, и получается, как всегда, назло. В данном случае, Меченый считал, что это не менее глупо, чем ревность, которая обуяла де Шенни, кровь от крови человека и чистокровной темной эльфийки, чей народ славится своей мстительностью, коварством и ревностью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эта идиотская, лживая фраза из разряда «всё в порядке», когда самому кажется, что мир отныне будет на попечении Спасителя, всё вертелась и вертелась в его голове, не желая, как и дождь за окном, исчезать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Меченый скомкал письмо, быстро набросав пару строк на небольшом клочке бумаги, открыл резную крышку небольшого тубуса и прошептал слова, активирующие заклинание переноса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он быстро собрался. В его движениях чувствовалась сноровка бывалого путешественника.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, хозяин, — раздался ещё с лестницы его сильный, раздраженный голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, господин, — тут же отозвался тощий, словно жердь в изгороди обедневшего крестьянина, трактирщик. Едва кружку от неожиданности не выронил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Собери-ка мне еды в дорогу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да куда же вы поедете? В этакую-то погоду! — воскликнул не на шутку удивленный трактирщик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Постояльцы гостиницы, вынужденные из-за задержки в пути скучать в общей зале, с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Хоть какое-то развлечение лучше монотонно гудящего дождя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Может, ты мне ещё запретишь? — спустился Меченый вниз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, конечно. Вам виднее. Только не уедете же далеко. Все дороги размыло. Или вам моя гостиница не по нраву пришлась?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Резон в таком разговоре был. Этот постоялец не скупился, оплачивая счета. И терять барыш раньше времени трактирщику совершенно не хотелось. Как кстати разгулялась погода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если через полчаса я не получу сытный завтрак и собранную в дорогу провизию, то…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ни слова больше, — бодро откликнулся трактирщик, пытаясь скрыть своё разочарование. — Сейчас всё будет в лучшем виде.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Завтрак и вправду вышел отменный. Припасы в дорогу прошли строгий осмотр постояльца, и звонкие монеты перекочевали в руку трактирщика, который вовремя почуял, что если не поспешит исполнить волю этого господина, то поясница у него начнет болеть в два раза сильнее и совершенно не по вине непогоды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Меченый оседлал Верного — благо, чтобы попасть в конюшню, совершенно не надо было выходить во двор — и вывел коня наружу. Легко вскочив в седло, он надвинул капюшон глубже, ласково потрепал по шее своего старого друга и шепнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В путь, Верный. Нас ждут великие дела.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В записке, которую наутро обнаружил в тубусе для писем господин де Шенни, была всего одна строчка:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Скоро буду».</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>